Rory's sometimes happily ever after
by RougeLioness
Summary: What would of happened had Rory not stopped Jess at the party.Decided to continue it. I appreciate all the support and great reviews. Read and Review :
1. The Bedroom

**Keg! Max!**

Rory opens the door to the bedroom, unsure why Jess would even be in here, but since he isn't downstairs he has to be _somewhere._ And to her great surprise, he's actually there, sitting in a frilly teal-upholstered chair and staring at the wall. She assumes he is looking for answers to questions he never tried to ask her.

"There you are," she says, her voice soft and gentle, knowing the pain he could cause if he turned away from her.

"Hey." He gives her the simplest greeting, not willing to let her know how much he is hurting.

"I've been looking all over for you."

So he says the most neutral thing he can manage. "Just... got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it," Rory says hesitantly, glancing at the door she was closing. He barely notices how she steps away from the door, not bothering to glance at it again.

He thinks back to the last time he was at a party, and remembers what happened up in the bedroom with a girl he can't really remember. "When you have a party, you get what you get," he shrugs off.

"Yeah, I guess," Rory says, studying him as he rises to his feet. She can tell he is sad but isn't sure what to say, so she stops thinking of what he might want to hear."Sad boy," she says sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his cheek, though he quickly moves away from her hand, afraid to take comfort from anyone. "What's the matter?" she asks. "You were looking forward to this party. What happened?"

Yes, he was looking forward to it. He wanted to show Rory his world, even here in stars hollow. But he wasn't the same and he had finally figured out she was never going to be the partying type that was ok with not going to prom and being with a slacker boyfriend. "Nothin'," he brushes off, desperate to put off a conversation he knows will be inevitable. He doesn't want to see her face when she finds out how he's let her down. He is afraid that this might be the final straw for her.

"Something did," she insists. "What was it?"

In answer, he presses his lips to hers.

"You're not getting sick of me, are you?"

He kisses her. Not sure if he could say the words he wants without stumbuling and stuttering, and she deserves better.

"That's a pretty good answer." She's smiling a little, and he wants to say so much but he doesn't know what, so he kisses her again.

Maybe it's because they're at a party in a bedroom. Maybe it's because he thinks he loves her, and is afraid of losing her. Maybe he is drunk, but he leads her to the bed, though she doesn't resist he knows he could be going too far. She leans her head back as his lips search her skin.

She thinks it feels so right, his mouth on hers again. That is one of the best parts of their relationship- the making out is definitely a bonus. Jess isn't the best boyfriend, and he isn't reliable. But when he kisses her, he's generous. It's like she is all that exists, and he thrills her.

As his hands expertly slide off her jacket, she tries to block out the warnings in her head. When he reaches for the button on her jeans, she loses control and kisses him again. She fumbles with her shirt as he discards his. He tries not to pay attention to how much her hands are shaking. Just like he tries not to notice when his are shaking as they touch her. He also tries to think of her like just any other girl but he knows he can't. She is Rory, and she deserves more then a random bedroom at some kegger. He pulls away, and tries not to stare at her beauty. She was wearing black under her casual but he cant help but think so well put together outfit.

She reaches up to his him and he gives in for a moment before rolling off of her and laying on the bed beside her. She makes an odd sound, almost like a whimper at the loss of contact and he cant help but think how adorable it is. She rolls so she is leaning against his side and kisses him, trying so hard not to think of what she is doing. He rolls back over, and forces her hands back to the bed, leaning far enough away so she can't kiss him again.

"Ror, hey we need to stop." She looks at him and nods softly, then turns her head away. He sighs as he looks down at her, trying to figure out why she won't look at him. He stopped didn't he? Why was she so mad? "Fine."

She looks at him, trying to understand why he is acting this way. Is she not beautiful, is she not the type that guys wanted to be… with? Dean had never pushed her, and now Jess… Jess who had probably slept with every girl he could get his hands on, was turning her down. Her pain turned to anger quickly. "What is wrong with you?" She looks up at him and he can't help but feel guilty at the way her eyes are starting to tear up.

"Rory think, you don't want this, this isn't you. Someone could've walked through that door. Did you really want your first time, our first time, to be like this? Rory look at me." She had glanced away but now her eyes were trained on his and he couldn't help but let out a sigh, she no longer looked like she was going to cry. She couldn't help but think that he just voiced all the same things she was thinking, or trying so hard not to think.

"Thank you." She had finally freed a hand, and let it reach around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. There kiss, which Jess silently swore would progress no farther was broken up by a door swinging open, and slamming against the wall.

Jess' head fell against Rory's shoulder. "Jeez." She blushed deeply as she turned to look at who opened the door.

**Authors Note: Ok so I am planning on this being a two-shot for now and maybe expanding upon it later. But I want a little feedback. Who do you think is at the door? Who do you want to be at the door? Please Review. **


	2. The aftermath

Rory blushed even deeper as she realized it was Dean standing at the door. Dean rushed in and grabbed Jess, throwing him off Rory. "Dean relax!" As Jess and Dean started with the punches Rory quickly threw her jeans back on and grabbed the first shirt she could find, which just happened to be Jess's. Rory looked to Lindesy as Jess pushed Dean back. The next thing she saw was Dean tackle Jess, hitting the window and keep going. "Jess! Dean! Stop! Just Stop!" She looked out the window to see Jess, who had Dean on the ground, being pulled off by some other guy.

Rory raced down the stairs and outside to see the cop lights and the circle that was quickly separating. She ran over to where the two boys were being pulled apart. Jess had bruises already forming on his torso and face, a split lip, and lots of small cuts from the glass. Dean however looked like he had a broken nose, a black eye already forming and by the way he cradled his wrist she had little doubt that it was broken. She glared at the both of them, though slightly more so at Dean. The cops let everyone disperse, besides Jess and Dean who they insisted on calling legal guardians for. Rory stayed by Jess, even as Luke came storming up, with Lorelei in tow. Lorelei glanced at Rory and her stance changed, noticing the black shirt Rory had on, that was defiantly not hers. She stood by Luke as he talked to the police, trying very hard not to over react.

"Come on Jess, time to go. Hi Rory." Rory smiled at Luke.

"Hey uh Jess don't forget your jacket upstairs." Jess glanced nervously at Luke, before deciding to tease him just a little, make the glare worth it at least.

"Yea do you want me to grab your shirt and jacket too?" Jess was prepared for a harsh talk from Luke but he wasn't ready for the slap to his face, by one Lorelei Gilmore. Rory stared at her mother for a moment in amazement before stepping in between Jess and her mother. Luke just glared before stomping away.

"Jess you can stay tonight but I want you packed and gone by tomorrow." Rory watched Luke, knowing he was barely containing his anger, but she couldn't help how angry she got at Luke. She watched as Dean's parents came to pick him up, and she felt bad for how much trouble she knew he would get in. However she still wanted to yell at him, she wanted to yell at everyone, everyone but Jess. Rory glared at her mother, as Jess walked away to go get their things from upstairs.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lorelei looked at her daughter, pain evident in her eyes. She wondered if she had raised Rory right, she determined Rory was a good kid, Jess however… She stopped thinking as she saw Rory playing with the sleeve of her shirt. Knowing it was a nervous habit and hating that she was making her nervous.

"Honey I don't want to judge but at a party? Is this really your plan? Do you think this is what will make you happy? Do you really want to end up like me?" Rory's withering stare was never in more power.

"I'm sick of plans, but you have no right to be speaking to me right now! You hit Jess! I love him mom! And I don't see what's so wrong with being like you but no I wouldn't end up like you. Because I'm not you and Jess isn't dad! I'm sorry." Rory rarely raised her voice, but she was so close to breaking and she didn't know what to do. Rory stormed away from her mom, not wanting her to see the tears in her eyes. She hated fighting with her mom. "But by the way he didn't push me, and he is the one who stopped us from going too far. He said I deserved more." She joined Jess as he came out of the house and walked in step with him. They were both thinking too much to be talking but she couldn't help but wonder if he was ok. She walked with him to the dinner, where not a light was on.

"You think Luke will come home tonight?" She shook her head sadly and touched his face softly.

"I don't know but it doesn't look like he is here now. Why don't I come in for a little bit?" He glanced at her before leaning down slightly to kiss her.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Well you probably have glass in your back and I don't know who you are thinking will help you with that but I'm here so let me help. Please?" He nodded before unlocking the dinner door, letting her lead the way up the stairs. "Sit on the bed; I will get the emergency kit." He sat, watching her move around the apartment, and sighed. How wrong tonight had gone, he wondered if he should leave tomorrow like Luke had said. "Here lay on your stomach and I'll get the glass from your back." He nodded, surprising her by doing as she asked without complaint or a sarcastic comment. She used the tweezers to pull out the glass, wincing as he made barely audible sounds of pain. She cleaned the cuts gently and slowly, not sure what she would do once she was done. When she was done cleaning and bandaging she put the kit on the table and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Please don't go." Rory knew she was probably whining but she didn't know how else to put it.

"Where would I go? This is my apartment."

"Jess you know what I mean. Don't leave tomorrow. Please." He nodded softly and kissed her gently. She kissed back, being careful of his lip, but still managing to be forceful. He pushed her back slightly.

"Ror I won't leave. I promise. But maybe we should think of where we are going to stay. Now will you slow down?" She nodded and went to get up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him. "I said slow not non-existent" She laid down beside him.

They kissed and talked in till she finally fell asleep and he kissed the top of her head. He watched her sleep, trying to deny to himself how crazy he was for her. Eventually he to fell asleep, their breathing in sync.

**Authors Note: Ok some parts of this i love some parts i hate... would tell you what parts but i want to know what you think first. Should i continue it? Dont forget to check out my other stories, i'm about to post one about rory and jess at the end of the series that is in no way related to this story. Basically Rory calls Jess when Logan proposes. Anyway back to this story. Should i keep going? I'm on the fence, i like this story and know kind of what i want to happen but not yet sure how i would have everything happen. I orginally wrote this story because i was having writers block, but i somehow still didnt get over it... ugh.. ok now my rambling is done so i would say read and review but its the end of the page so you have probably already read it... so REVIEW! :)**


	3. The Fight

Jess woke up a few hours later to a door slamming open. One furious Lorelei Gilmore and one very angry looking Luke now stood by the slightly broken door. Jess rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You know Uncle Luke now you are just going to have to fix that door." He managed a sarcastic tone, though he could barely suppress the smile as Rory rolled over and tried to bury her head into his side. He marveled at the how heavy a sleeper she seemed to be.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making comments right now." He glanced meaningfully at Jess' bare torso, then to Rory, still sound asleep. Jess grumbled and slowly slid out of the bed, making Lorelei close her eyes and turn away quickly. He threw on a shirt, hissing slightly in reaction to the pain that occurred when he moved his shoulders. "Now I would like to have a talk with you."

"Downstairs." Jess said forcefully, his voice leaving no room for argument. Luke muttered under his breath but stomped down the stairs none the less. Jess glanced at Rory, touching her hair softly, before following Luke downstairs. As an afterthought he turned around and tried to keep the laugh out of his voice. "Lorelei you can open your eyes now."

"Yes well I wouldn't want my daughter's lover boy's chest in my permanent memory, thank you very much." He almost smiled at her quick comeback from emotional turmoil last night.

"I thought I asked for you to pack up and be ready to leave. Not sleeping with Rory in my bed." Luke was trying to keep his voice down. They were in the back store room, away from the prying eyes of the town's people. Luke was tired after staying up all night, he had walked around town multiple times before going to Lorelei's this morning, afraid of going back to** Luke's** and having to confront Jess. He had hoped that by the time he had come back Jess would be packed and maybe even left. Luke felt guilty, but he didn't believe there was anything else he could do. He wanted to help Jess but he didn't know how and he was endangering Rory by allowing him to stay. When he knocked on Lorelei's door, and she came to answer the door, her hair messed up from sleeping and her eyes red from crying he reassured himself he had done the right thing. When he remarked softly, caringly about her red eyes, Lorelei admitted to crying herself to sleep on the couch. He hugged her and though it was brief they both felt much better. He offered to cook for the Gilmore girls and she accepted gratefully. She went to Rory's room to see if she was awake yet only to find the bed empty and made. Lorelei put her hair in a messy bun and straightened her clothes on the way to the diner, while Luke stomped all the way across town. As Luke thought back on this he began to realize neither of them had talked in awhile. "So when are you leaving?"

"I'm not." Jess glared, looking much like the kid he was, with a spark of the intelligence of one beyond his years and the attitude of a boy that had to grow up to fast.

"What do you mean you're not? You can't stay here anymore! You messed up your chances. You're not graduating so I hear from your principle, which I have gotten to know quite a lot in the time since you have come here. You took things with Rory too far. And you may have pushed Lorelei off the edge. And don't have anywhere to stay."

"Well I am not leaving. I can get my GED, though I don't need it. I stopped things with Rory before it went any farther, no matter how hard it was. You know Luke, she is beautiful, and I finally realized what you must see in her mother. And if I leave now it will just hurt her more. As for Lorelei, she needs to get over it because Rory is growing up, and she is going to have to make her own choices sooner or later. And I can get a place in a month when I turn eighteen." Luke was stunned at how many words Jess had just said. He seemed more mature somehow, like he had actually made plans, and even though there was some of the sarcastic Jess it wasn't up to the usual level.

As Luke contemplated this Jess made his escape, slamming the store room's door shut behind him and darting behind the curtain as the townspeople tried to figure out what was going on. The story of the fight had gone over town quickly, and even though no one really knew what it was about they were all curious as to the after affects of it.

(Meanwhile upstairs)

Lorelei glanced at the door Jess had just walked out of, shutting it carefully. It was just barely hanging onto its hinges. Her eyes were drawn to the bed where her daughter was laying peacefully unaware of the rest of the world. Rory still had on Jess's shirt and her hair made a sharp contrast to the surrounding sheets. Lorelei couldn't help but be angry at the shirt and the sheets and everything else that was Jess because he was the thing that was taking her daughter away. She knew this wasn't quite rational but she couldn't help it. Rory was her best friend, her baby girl, and her only love all in one. To think she could be taken away made Lorelei scared and she just wanted to hold on as tight as she could.

Rory reached out a hand in her sleep, probably searching for the warm body that was just recently next to her. The thought made Lorelei sick.

The worst part was Jess was so much like Lorelei but with the intelligence, maybe even beyond Rory. And she knew that Jess had a hard time growing up, she knew how living with a mother that just didn't seem to love you was. However she had always had food on her plate, even if it wasn't always quite edible. Part of her knew this wasn't the case for him. She had grown up in a mansion that could never be called a home. He had probably grown up in some small one bedroom apartment that couldn't be called a house let alone a home. She had made sure that Rory grew up knowing a mother's love, and no matter what she had to do, Rory always had food on the table. Jess represented a part of Lorelei's life that she never wanted to remember and the things she never wanted for Rory.

Maybe she was biased, well she knew she was biased, it was her little girl. But she couldn't think of one reason why Jess would be good for Rory.

**Authors Note: Ok so I was reading some of my stories, and the reviews and I realized I had left this one even though I wasn't done with it. Also this was the one story that stood out in the way reviewers really wanted it continued. I hope my writing has and will continue to improve in the time I am writing, and even the time I am on hiatus. I know where I would like this story to go but not really sure about all the details or anything like that yet so let me know what you think. What do you think will or should happen next? Thank you for those of you who are still reading this, or those of you who are just starting to read it. I hope to update soon, though my story from a different section (Tamora Pierce=amazing author) is my first priority, this was originally just a story that came to me and gave me writers block, demanding I write it down, but I really do like it somewhat so far. I might change everything about it if I rewrote it. (Everything but the cover) (sorry for my random thought and rambling I couldn't resist that, I can totally agree with Jess when he says that.. as an author though no were as good as I imagine he would be, I am more critical of my own work then any of my reviewers could ever be.) Anywayyy… REVIEW please **


	4. The talk

Jess opened the door slowly, carefully trying not to make any noise that could wake the sleeping Rory. The broken door squeaked slightly, just enough to make Lorelei look up in surprise. She had tear tracks down her face, but her face went from loving concern to murderous quickly. He nodded, pretending he didn't see the tears or the way she looked at him. He went and grabbed his bag, packing his clothes somewhat quickly. However he kept looking at Rory, who still slept peacefully, her hands knotted in the sheets.

"So you are leaving then?" The voice made him look up sharply. He had somehow forgotten Lorelei was still in the room.

"Luke is kicking me out." He tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible, but the slight sarcasm still came out a little.

"You are lucky he waited to kick you out till now."

"I guess." He stopped packing and went to sit down by Lorelei. "I'm not leaving though. I'm just not sure where to stay yet." She looked down at Rory's serene face, trying to decide what to do.

"I won't have you hurting my daughter."

"My leaving now will just hurt her more."

"You risked her future last night! I don't want her turning out like I did. Were you even thinking of being safe? Or did you already have all the precautions, figured you were going to get lucky?" He growled softly, trying not to play into Lorelei's words. She was angry and there wasn't anything he could say to make it better, at least not now.

"I won't leave her." Lorelei just nodded, seeming to give up for now.

"I need coffee; if she wakes up tell her I will be downstairs, waiting for her to go home so we can have a talk." Jess watched as Lorelei opened and shut the door as quietly as possible, and then turned to look at Rory. He hated his mother and father because never of them ever taught him how to act in a situation like this; they hadn't really taught him how to act in any situation. He just had one thing that he had learned from them, he never wanted to make the mistakes they did. Sometimes he couldn't help his sarcasm, sometimes it was his only way he knew how to get by. He shut down when he was upset because it was better than crying.

Rory however yelled and ranted when she got upset. She was so much like her mother, and sometimes he might even admit that wasn't the worst thing in the world. Most of the time he couldn't stand Lorelei, but he thought she had done a good job in her life, a wonderful job she had done with Rory. And the things she seems to think as mistakes make her who she is.

"What are you thinking?" Jess was jerked out of his thoughts by Rory's voice. She was lying on her side, watching his face carefully. Jess groaned at how beautiful she looked, her hair messed up perfectly by sleep.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Jess! Don't do that; don't shut down when I want to talk to you. I want to know what you are thinking. One minute you are happy, the next you're not. And you don't tell me anything. Ever. I just don't want to fight. Not that you will even fight you just get mad and disappear and then you come back. And I hate how I feel or what I do." She got out of the bed to start pacing. "I don't want to sit around and wonder when we are going to talk again, or if you're mad. Why you are mad. I hate this. You just sulk and disappear then you come back and suddenly I can't think or breath and I don't know how to act. I just want to know what you're thinking so maybe I can know why. I don't even know I just want to know you. Please." She said the last word in a near whisper, trying to make up for the loud harsh words.

"Jeez… Rory, I don't think you want to know what I think." Rory just sat back on the bed, and tried to pretend she was calm again.

"I just said I did." She looked around the room, determined to look anywhere but at him. "Wait, are you leaving? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Rory calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He just crossed his arm's, sitting back in his chair. "Fine, fine I am calm, so calm I am like a Zen master."

"Ok now wait till I am done talking ok?" She nodded, not sure if that was his start of talking or just a pre-talk talk. "Luke is kicking me out. I have overstayed my welcome, and he just wants to protect you. I am going to look for a place to stay for a while till I turn eighteen. When I am eighteen I can legally get my own place, even though living in a big apartment or such is going to be lonely." She smiled, getting up to go straddle his legs, getting as close to him as possible. He put his hands on her bare legs, smirking at how comfortable she was around him.

"My my, you have been thinking"

"Rory I love you. I don't want to leave and I know I disappoint everyone around me but I want to try to be with you all the way, and I don't want to ever hurt you in anyway." Rory kissed him, trying to blink away the tears that came with her happiness. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. "So I take it that you love me too?"

"Of course I love my dodger." She kissed him once again, afraid that he might not believe her.

"You don't really strike me as Nancy though, more of a Mary, but the beauty of Jane."

"Jane Austin. You read it?" Jess just nodded mutely, not willing to vocalize that he had done something sweet.

"Yeah."

"You read Jane Austin for me?"

"I was bored. There wasn't anything else to do. It was the only book around I could find. That's it."

"You read it." Rory apparently satisfied with teasing Jess, decided to reward him with a kiss. "So I guess we should work on where you are going to stay. I would say with me but I have a feeling my mom might be opposed." She said the last bit bitterly. She hated the way her mom had over reacted.

"Rory it's ok. She is going to have a hard time with you growing up, and she has never really liked me. She thinks I am one of the worst possible people for you to be around. Maybe she is right"

"But you're not! She isn't right. You are brilliant and have my best interests, I know that." He just nodded, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Ok we can change the subject. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Your mother loves you, and no matter how much we don't get along I don't want to come between the two of you." Rory smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"I love you, but I have to go!" She got up quickly, ready to race down the stairs.

"Umm you might want to look like you didn't just wake up… from my bed might I add." Rory nodded gratefully.

"Ok I am going to shower and steal another one of your shirts… and I am sure my mom has probably left some skirt or something around here somewhere." She began searching around the room. "Ah ha!" Jess just watched her, chuckling. He really didn't want to know why Lorelei's jean skirt was laying in Luke's apartment. "My mom comes up here to change after Friday night dinners sometimes." He just nodded, watching as she closed the bathroom door behind her. He flipped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

**Authors Note: ok so this is a longer chapter then I normally right. I am a little sick and can't do much so I took some time to write more. Not sure if I like all the parts of this but I think I like the overall chapter. Ok so next chapter is going to be a Lorelei and Rory talk I believe in less my muse suddenly changes her mind quickly. Thank you for all the great reviews. I love your rambling and think your idea of what will or should, happen might fit in ok with mine, though there are some small differences… I would tell you what but that would ruin the surprise. Ok so review so I know what to do next or if I should keep writing how I'm writing and idk if I'm making sense so review and just tell me what you think. Thank you. **


	5. Not your choice to make

Jess was woken from his thoughts by Rory opening the bathroom door. She was wearing the jean skirt with his distillers t-shirt, however the t-shirt was so long on her it almost covered the skirt completely. He closed his eyes, images of last night, along with dreams of his flashing in his mind. However he opened his eyes when he felt her run her fingers through his hair. Somehow she had crossed the room without making a noise.

"You know you may need to face your mother, have one of those life-altering Gilmore girl talks." Rory just nodded, sitting down next to him.

"Can I maybe have a kiss first? Please." Jess just chuckled, before placing one hand on each side of her legs and leaning in halfway to kiss her. Rory got impatient and brought her lips to his. He smiled against her lips.

After a few moments Rory was laying on her back on the bed. "So I guess I should go now huh?" Jess simply nodded as he continued to kiss down from her lips, across her collar bone, and finally to her neck. "You aren't making me getting up easy." Jess just put a little more weight on her, which made her giggle. He took this chance to kiss her, to which she responded to eagerly. When they kiss it isn't a battle, its more of a give and take. A lot like their relationship is. Jess probably never would be the perfect boyfriend, who comes to her with all his problems or bends to her every will, but she is starting to see she would never want that for herself. Rory lost her train of thought when Jess ran his hands up her sides. She began to kiss him with just as much fevor as he was kissing her. Her hands went to his face, one to his - somehow soft despite all the gel – hair, his hands found their spot on her waist. They were broken apart by a knocking on the door. Jess got up quickly, and Rory sat up. She was adjusting her shirt when her mom walked through the door.

"Were you guys really just doing that? With me and Luke downstairs?" Lorelei shook her head. "Come on Rory. I think it's time to go." Rory tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, slipping on her flip-flops. "Oh and say good-bye to lover boy over there." Rory blushed at how rude her mom was being. She went over to Jess and placed her hands on his cheeks. She nodded to his silent question, she would be ok. She was a big girl and could handle a conversation with her mother. Jess bent his head down as Rory stood on her toes slightly. They kissed softly, and Jess, hugged her, tucking his head into her shoulder.

"Bye."

"Bye Rory."

The two Loreleis were quiet on their way home. Rory was dragging her feet slightly, switching between walking fast because she wanted to get this conversation over with and walking as slow as possible because she didn't ever want to have this conversation. However even as they walked in the front door, the elder Lorelei didn't even turn to look at Rory. She turned on the coffee pot and Rory, tired of following her mother sat down at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe you are turning out to be like me. I tried so hard to give you everything you could ever want. Why can't you just be happy? Why are you trying to ruin your life?"

"Jess isn't going to ruin my life." Rory had decided she wasn't going to yell, it would only make it worse.

"He will, and if you had done it with him, he would of sooner." Rory's eyes welled up, she was glad that her mom still hadn't turned around to face her.

"I love him." Rory whispered it, not able to say anything else.

"No you don't! He is going to leave you, probably pregnant and alone! Don't you see how he is causing us to fight?"

"The only one here causing us to fight is you. And I am not you, any more then you are your mother. I really don't want to hear anymore because he wouldn't leave, he is not my father nor is he anything like what I hear his father is. I concede, he has some faults, but I love even that about him."

"Well I won't allow you to put yourself in jeopardy or disobey me."

"Maybe that isn't your choice to make!" Rory slammed back in her seat, turning to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She hurriedly packed her clothes and books. She decided she would wait till her mom went to bed, and then she would pack up her things into her car. However she was to mad to think of anything beyond that.


	6. Time to Leave

Rory stood in the center of town, wishing she had thought of more than just the getting out of the house. However she had never known to be impulsive, so she wasn't all that experienced at making quick decisions. She could have waited it out and made a few pros and cons lists but she felt like she was drowning and she just had to come up for air, and time to think. As she was pacing she thought of where she could go. Lane was out of the question, Ms. Kim would want to know why Lorelei and Rory had a fight, and then would probably call Lorelei, and honestly Rory did not want to deal with the questions. She didn't even know where Paris lived, but Rory did not feel up to dealing with her anyway. She could go to Luke or Jess, but she didn't want to get either of them in trouble with her mother. There was only one option left, as far as she could see.

Jess had finished packing all his bags, and by packing he meant throwing his clothes into a bag around the books so they didn't get messed up. He quickly got his bag into his car, throwing it into gear. The radio was turned on, making Jess wince but turn it up louder anyway. He would need to stay asleep on the two hour drive to New York anyway. He figured he could crash at his friends and get some of his other stuff from Liz's.

However when he got to Liz's apartment he could hear the yelling. It was just like he was back at home. Which if he had ever considered this place a home would actually be accurate. He went to use the key for the door but found it unlocked, he cursed silently to himself. He pushed the door open with his foot, trying to decide if he knew the guy screaming. The voice sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. He entered the one bedroom apartment, expecting to see his mother on the floor but when he stepped inside he saw his mother at the kitchen counter crying as a large man just paced. Jess was still cautious but he was also very confused. Usually his mother would be beaten and abused and the man of the week would be drunk or high, sometimes they both would be. However the scene he walked into was a very different kind of tense. He felt like he was intruding on a private argument, not like he needed to jump to his mother's defense.

He stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pockets, leaning on the door frame and coughing loudly to get their attention. The man Jess had yet to identify immediately stopped pacing and looked at him. Liz lifted her head, and she got this deer in the headlights look, that he was use to, a faraway look that didn't recognize what she was seeing. The difference that he was not use too was she looked sober.

"I was just going to get my stuff." He glared at them both, warning neither to come near, and to just leave him alone. "I will be gone in a minute." Jess pushed some of Liz's stuff to the side to get to his piles of books and clothes. He placed it all in the bag he had brought, watching the strange man and Liz out of the corner of his eye.

"You must be Jess." Jess looked up at the man, trying to figure him out before silently nodding.

"Jess honey, this is Jimmy." Jess dropped the book he had in his hand, angered at Liz for all of the sudden using her caring tone like she had ever cared. However when the name registered he became very angry. He shoved the last few things in his bag and stood up. He glanced at neither of them as he walked out the door. "Jess I didn't raise you to be so rude!"

Jess dropped his bag, spinning on his heel to stare at his mother in shock. "You didn't raise me at all." Liz looked appalled and hung her head as the tears began to fall again. Jess wanted to go to her and comfort her, say he didn't mean the things he said, but the truth was he did and she needed to see that. Jess nodded once to himself before waving a mocking hand, picking up his bag, and continuing his walk down the hall way.

He made it all the way to the car before he felt a hand on his arm. He quickly pulled it away, grabbing Jimmy's arm in the process. His grip was threatening. He had learned to fight in self defense, and he was not afraid to use it. However Jimmy was bigger and stronger, he had no difficulty trapping Jess in an arm bar.

"Let go of me."

"Hear me out Jess."

"I have nothing to say to you, and nothing you can say or do will ever let me forgive you."

"My leaving was best for everyone." Jess glared at his so called father over his shoulder, making Jimmy realize he still had him in an arm lock. He quickly let him go. Jess straightened up quickly.

"No you leaving was best for you. Why couldn't you have taken me?"

"Jess, you were barely a day old, you needed your mother."

"What mother? If you are referring to Liz then I guess you are right in a way. But only because she gave birth to me. I hate her for that. She was rarely there and when she was she was so high or drunk she could not be bothered with me. She is no mother to me."

"You are so callous and single minded. I was just as messed up as her, and I knew I could come back for you when I got clean. I never suspected she would not get clean for her son."

"So you walk into my life and expect everything to be ok, and the past to be forgotten?" Jimmy shook his head slightly, sighing to himself. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his number, handing it to Jess.

"I know now that I was wrong, and I am truly sorry. I hope someday you will forgive me even if you can never forget the mistakes I made."

Jimmy patted Jess on the shoulder once before turning down the street and walking away. Jess watched him go, and then folded the piece of paper up in his pocket. He packed his bag in his car before getting in and driving the familiar route to one of his few friends he had almost trusted back when he lived in New York.

**Authors Note: Ok so this one started off as hard to right but I think I feel ok about the final outcome. I'm hoping for a mostly Jess and Rory next chapter because I had them separate for this entire chapter, not sure yet though. I have always been, I am, and I probably always will be a free writer. I hate planning what I am going to write because I find I skip over a lot of the small details that won't affect the final product. Ok so that's the chapter, and for those of you who read my other stores I'm working on updating those as well so I am not going to ramble anymore on this authors note. **

**As always review! (And I just had to respell review multiple times before getting it right…) **


	7. The Call

Rory was standing in front of the mansion. She had her suitcases sitting next to her, but she just was standing there, looking at the door. She took a deep breath. Knocked on the door.

"Richard, who could that possibly be at this hour?"

Jess had everything he owned stored in the back of his car. He slept curled up on some friends couches, other friends floors, working an odd job here and there for about a week. He had tried calling Rory, wanting to tell her he would be back soon, but Lorelei always picked up the phone or it went to voicemail. He tried again, ten on a Saturday morning seemed just about as good a time as any.

"Hello?" He could hear Lorelei, out of breath, probably rushing to the phone before Rory could get to it he assumed. After a couple of his breaths, "Rory?" She asked, and he could hear the hitch in the voice, and he was hit with two things at once. Her voice sounded the same as Rory's when they were about to cry, and she was asking if he was Rory, which meant Rory wasn't there. "Rory is it you? I know you are at mom's and dad's. I know you are mad at me, but say something, anything. Please." He could imagine hearing the tears hitting the phone and he breathed in deep a few times.

"Lorelei, Its Jess." He said it quietly, hoping at the same time that she would slam the receiver down and that she would tell him what was going on.

"Jess?" She sounded heartbroken and hopeful all at the same time

"Yea. That's me." He forced out a laugh, but it was to sharp compared to his soft whisper.

"Where are you? Have you seen her?"

"Rory? No." He breathed her name, and tried to get his brain to wrap his head around everything he had done wrong to lead them all here. "What." He took a sip of water, wishing it was something stronger. "What happened?"

"She left." He heard her pacing, heard her heels clicking against their floor, which felt so close and so far away at the same time. "Just packed her bags and left while I wasn't home. I thought –" She takes a few breaths then falls to the floor, leaning against the wall. "I thought she was with you, I thought she just ran away, then I was thinking of school and graduation and how much she really is my daughter, and I didn't want this for her!" She is crying again and he wants to hang up but he needs to prove that he isn't who she thinks he is.

"She is at her grandparents?" He waits to hear her conformation, and he can almost see her nodding her head. He takes her silence as a yes. "I'm on my way." He says it as he about to leave, one foot already out the door. Then one whispered promise. "I'll bring her home Lorelei."

**Authors Note: I'll keep this short and sweet. I know its taken me awhile but I think I've found my way back to writing, and I would really like to finish this story before I start anything new. **


	8. Going home?

When Jess pulled up to the elder Gilmore's house he turned off the car, and laid his head on the steering wheel. When he lifted his head a few minutes later he could see the lights in the house were on, which he was hoping meant someone was home. He was hoping that someone was not Emily. As he was getting out of the car and walking to the door it suddenly opened. A woman, who he assumed was the maid of the day guessing by her attire, stood in the open doorway. He saw her turn to talk to someone, and suddenly an older man, who he assumed to be Rory's grandfather Richard also came into view.

Richard tilted his head as if studying him. Jess suddenly stood a little taller, and matched Richard's gaze, though not in his usual defiant way. Richard stuck his hand out as Jess came closer, and Jess took a moment to realize he was meant to shake it.

"Jess, I'm assuming?" Jess just nodded then tucked his hands into his pockets, and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "I thought so, you match Lorelei's description. Though you seem to have gotten over that black eye I heard so much about from my lovely Emily." Again Jess nodded, slightly more agitated, and he tried to look behind Richard to find Rory. "Oh. Of course, come in, come in."

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore." Jess forced a smile out, as Richard was leading them to the sitting room he glanced up the stairs. "Richard please. Cecil will you summon Rory? I'm sure that is why Jess is here." Jess nodded gratefully. "Before she comes down, do you mind filling me in?"

"You need not be sorry for her. She was one of the kind that likes to grow up. In the end she grew up of her own free will a day quicker than the other girls." Jess quoted, and watched humbly as Richard's smile grew.

"Barrie. Rory did mention you liked to read." Jess ducked his head humbly at this. "So you were saying Rory grew up?" Richard raised a single eyebrow at Jess.

"Not like that!" Jess quickly assured, then turned to the stairs, hoping to hear Rory's footsteps soon. "Lorelei, isn't my biggest fan. They got in a fight." Richard nodded thoughtfully. Jess watched his expression, feeling the need to say more, do more. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She hasn't said much this week. She came to us, her bags already packed, and asked us not to make her go back. She has only come out of her room for dinner, and even then she doesn't say much. I was starting to worry. I don't like them fighting much." He said it softly, like he was unused to gossip and didn't want to break anyone's confidence.

Jess kept his face neutral, refusing to make eye contact as he spoke. "Me neither, and not about me. I don't- she would resent me." He whispers the last part, afraid if he says it out loud it might come true.

"Are you in love with my granddaughter?" Richard has a scotch in his hand now, though Jess can't remember when he got it. Jess wishes he had one in his hand as well.

He is saved from answering as Rory enters the room, clearing her throat awkwardly. They both glance around, refusing to meet her eyes. Little do either know that Rory had come down the stairs a few minutes ago and had been stopped in her tracks by their voices. She walked to Jess now, wearing a pair of jeans, that looked oddly like designer brand, and a top that fit her perfectly. Richard smiled at her as he took his leave quietly, mumbling something about being in his study.

Jess stood at the same time as Rory threw her arms around him. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her till he felt the tears that were falling from his eyes to his cheeks. Then he could taste them on her lips. He broke away and tucked her head under his chin, holding her for a moment. "Why don't I take you home now?" He whispered it like a promise against her hair. She however just shook her head. Jess hung his head as Rory regretfully took a step away. She slowly sat on the couch, as if she was partly numb.

Jess was on his knees in front of her in an instant and she placed her forehead down against his. "She hates you Jess." She whispers it as if he didn't know. As if he didn't feel every time she shot him a disapproving glare as he held her daughter's hand. As if he didn't overhear her and Luke talking when they thought they were alone.

"Only because she loves you." He realizes it may not be true. That part of Lorelei hates him because she loves Luke to. That maybe he should have made it easier on them all and made an effort to get along with her. "Rory." Her name always come out like it's his only salvation.

"God." She stands so suddenly that he is falling back onto his heels. "I don't fight with my mother. What am I doing here?" She is walking to the stairs as he slowly stands, trying not to make any sudden movements. "I almost slept with you." She says it after she takes the first step, then suddenly she is sitting on the steps, her face buried in her hands. Jess breathes in deep. Resists the urge to run, or bite out some comment. Instead he just stands, still as stone as her words cut him like a knife. "I don't do these things, I'm not this person. I don't lose my virginity at some high school party where everyone is drunk, when my boyfriend is lying and there was alcohol on your breath!" She sobs once, seems to get air to continue. "I don't wait for someone else to tell me I'm taking it to far! I don't use sex to make someone stay. I don't not talk to my mom before making these decisions. I can't fight with my mom. I can't not talk to her." She lifts her head like she is going to look at him, then pulls her knees to her chest. "But I wanted to. I wanted to sleep with you. Not like that, but God! What is wrong with me?" She says this as she stares up at this, and he wants to laugh at how broken they both seem to be.

"Ror." His voice breaks and she can hear his guilt come threw, louder then she has ever heard before. He goes to her then, close enough that they chould be touching, but so far away, too far. "You don't need to fight with her. Neither of us are giving you an ultimatum. It isn't her or me. I'm not going anywhere." He says it, trying to make himself sound more sure then he feels. She looks up at him, wishing she could believe it to. "Ror, I think it's time I take you home." She nods then, and they ascend the stairs together, hand in hand.

**Authors Note: Two chapters in one day. I could make longer chapters, but I kind of like going scene by scene. Which would you prefer?**


	9. Honey I'm home!

Lorelei heard Jess's car as it came to the driveway. She had to resist the urge to run out to meet them. With tears already in her eyes, she went to the window to watch her daughters return.

Jess parked and turned off the engine before looking over at Rory. She had tears in her eyes and she was clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles were pure white. He softly placed his hand on them, which startled her into looking up at him. "What if we can't make this work?" She said it softly and he tilted his head, watching her expression closely.

"We can, you and me, it is what it is." At her desperate plea that he could see in her eyes he continued. "We fight. A lot." He let out a chuckle at this, seeing her relax as he talked. "But I don't want to hurt you, and your mother will figure that out." She nodded slowly, urging him to continue. "I want what's best for you." She kissed him then. He pulled back after a moment and tilted his head meaningfully to the house. When she made no move to unbuckle her seat belt or open her door he got out of the car and went to her side. He undid her seat belt and pulled her by her hand gently, in till she was out of the car. When they got to the door she stopped suddenly, and he to was unsure if he should knock or walk right in. Lorelei saved them the trouble by opening the door herself. There was a moment of awkward silence while the Gilmores had a silent stare down. Then the Loreleis broke at the same time, throwing their arms around each other crying. Jess let go of Rory's hand, mumbling something about getting her stuff.

An hour later found Lorelei and Rory still on the couch, with coffee in their hands, thanks to Jess. He had moved Rory's stuff back into her room, and now was leaning in the entrance to the living room. He had felt awkward as the girls cried, but wasn't sure if he was meant to leave yet. "Mommy?" Rory whispered. "Can we not fight anymore?" As she was talking, Jess looked not towards Rory, but towards the elder Lorelei. She pulled Rory into a hug, and looked at Jess over her daughters shoulder.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Lorelei then mouthed "thank you" to Jess. "No more fighting, but we will need to talk this out over some Al's Chinese I think." Lorelei got up to get the menus, but suddenly stopped in front of Jess. "Umm. You can you know, stay and eat if you would like." They both glanced to Rory to see the smile light up her face. Jess hated to break it.

"Nope." He popped the p in the word, obviously slightly uncomfortable, at Rory's facial expression he continued. "Umm thank you though?" She nodded approvingly, though the smile had still dissipated. "Maybe we could do something, like tomorrow?" He glanced at Rory who looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, then to Lorelei who wore a expression of surprise.

"Yea." Lorelei mumbled, still confused and overwhelmed by the day's events. "Goodnight Jess." She walked into the kitchen, making a show of being loud as to not overhear the teens saying goodbye.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Rory asked apprehensively.

"I'm ok Rory, just fix things with your mom." She chewed on her lip, obviously not getting the answer she wanted.

"Will you work things out with Luke?" She knew she was treading on dangerous territory by the look on his face. "I know." She whispered it brokenly, wondering how long it would take for things to be right again. She got up then, and went to him, placing her hand on his cheek. She stood on her toes to kiss him, then as the kiss deepened she slid her arm around his neck, as his went around her waist. After a few minutes he pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"Goodnight Ror." He whispered it against her lips, placing a chaste kiss against her lips before leaving her there, with the taste of cloves and cigarettes and something that was uniquely Jess.

**Authors Note: I think I am starting to make Jess a little to out of character so in either the next chapter or the one after I may show his self-destructive side, and his less mature side. I'm not sure if it is necessary for me to write out the next scene where Lorelei and Rory talk, partly because we have all seen their talks, and partly because it isn't necessary for the story to progress. Let me know what you think.**

**Do you want to see Lorelei's and Rory's talk? Or do you want me to get moving on with the rest of the story. I am coming close to the end, though i might be convinced to write a sequel? **


	10. Lets talk it out

He was driving, just driving because what else could he do? He had just finished his pack of cigarettes, and threw the carton out of the car window. He was driving to fast, then he was hitting the breaks. It was like a light bulb moment he always saw other people have. He pulled over under a streetlight, and barely placing the car in park he was rifling in the back. Before he could find his back up pack of cigarettes he found the six pack, he had brought it so long ago that he had completely forget he even had it. He noticed his surroundings; he was only a short walk from the bridge. He took the six pack and a fresh carton of cigarettes.

Rory and Lorelei were sitting on opposite ends of their couch. Their feet were barely touching. Usually they would have a movie playing and junk food lining the table, but tonight the house was silent. Neither mother nor daughter wanted to be the first to start the talking. They both started at the same time.

"I'm sorry" "I was stupid." They both looked startled, wether at their own voice or the others they weren't quite sure. "No, I'm sorry!" "No, I was stupid." They then were crying and hugging now, quickly bridging the gap between them.

But now how do you tell your daughter that you want more for her then the life you had, because of the mistakes you made. Especially when you don't consider them mistakes at all, but actually your greatest accomplishment, your daughter. It's not easy giving advice to not do the things you did when you wouldn't change a thing.

"Hun, I'm sorry I freaked out, really I am." Lorelei was holding Rory at arms lengths so she could watch her facial exspresssions. "I just don't want you doing something without thinking. And it's hard, thinking of you, my little girl, doing things that are not something little girls do." Rory was starting to blush now and Lorelei was almost happy, embarrassment was good, it meant she wasn't ready yet, right? "And I know I told you could talk to me about it, and you still can, I know I overreacted, I can promise I can try not to overreact next time, if you come to me first?" It was a good thing Rory was good at keeping up, because Lorelei wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. Rory leaned forward to hug her mom again.

"I promise we will talk before anything – anything like that – happens, okay?" Lorelei nodded against Rory's shoulder. "Can you promise not to get mad? I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't like fighting with you either. But it's just so hard watching your kid grow up."

"I'm sorry I'm growing up, for what it's worth." Lorelei nodded before getting up to get the red vines.

The next morning found Jess sleeping on the bridge, a book in one hand and an empty bottle of beer in the other. He woke when the wood planks that made up the bridge shifted. He groaned at the sun and put his arm over his eyes while grumbling about the pain. He was never really a big drinker, figuring the addiction might run in his family. This caused him to have no tolerance, leaving him with a hangover, that only sleep could cure. After a few moments the boards shifted lightly, as if someone was now walking on their toes. He opened his eyes just as Rory knelt down by his head. She grabbed the bottle, setting it next to the others, than slowly lifted his head into her lap, running her fingers in his hair. After a few moments of this she bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you think you're okay to walk back to my house?" He nodded, and stood up slowly. He wasn't feeling horrible, maybe a little sluggish, but it was the first time he had ever had someone take care of him, and he kind of liked it. "What do you say to a hot shower and breakfast?" At his one eye brow raised look she shrugged, "I can make some excellent poptarts."

They stopped on their way to grab some clothes from Jess's car, but decided to enjoy the morning walk. When they got back to her house he glanced around nervously for Lorelei, but she was nowhere to be found. Rory walked him up to the bathroom, showing him how to work everything then stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked, and was rewarded with her face turning bright red. She turned and walked out quickly, he waited till he heard her descend the stairs till he got in the shower.

Rory tried to busy herself, finding poptarts, cleaning off the table, making coffee, anything to get her mind off the fact that Jess was in the shower in her house, naked. It only took him about seven minutes, not that she kept glancing at the clock or anything. She was sitting, trying to look casual, as came to the top of the stairs. He was just sliding his shirt on, and she saw a peek of his stomach before it was hidden. The sight made her breath catch. She looked over his form as he came down the stairs. He didn't have shoes on, which she couldn't remember if she had ever seen him without. His hair was also wet, and was hanging down, framing his face some. She had the urge to run her fingers in it for hours.

He came to sit next to her on the couch, but her lips were on his before he had even touched the couch. She leaned back, pulling him over her body. Her fingers went into his hair, as his went to her lower back. They stayed like this for hours, and she quickly forgot about everything, from the coffee to the poptarts to all the fights. They didn't pull away until they heard Lorelei's car pull up the driveway. Jess pulled away, and Rory fixed her hair and her shirt as she sat up. Then she was turning on some movie, and had her feet in Jess's lap before he knew what was happening.

"Honey, I'm home!" She said in her highest pitch voice, then stopped short at the sight of them on the couch together. "Good thing I got enough food for three." She cheered happily, depositing Chinese, pizza, and Luke's burgers and fries on the kitchen counter. Rory nudged Jess with her foot, and he gave her a look before glancing towards the kitchen.

"Thank you!" He called. As Rory started to tuck her feet in under him he stood. She pouted and was about to get up, "I got it, two servings of everything right?" She nodded furiously, and he was almost afraid she was going to injure herself.

Lorelei watched as he made a plate for Rory, not moving as he brought it out to her, then he came back in the kitchen and they both stood there, empty plates in their hands staring at each other.

They stood that way for a few minutes, before Lorelei sighed, and got her food first, her love of food winning over the little battle she was having with Jess. As she walked back into the living room, arguing with Rory about restarting the movie, he looked out to the back door for a minute before grabbing a soda and going to sit on the floor, in front of Rory, who was sitting on the couch.

**Authors Note: So I am always a little uncomfortable writing mother/daughter scenes with these two because they are so awesome I feel like I can never do them justice. Anyway let me know what you think! I may be ending this one soon, with a sequel or two in the near future. Which other of my fics would you like to see me update when I am done with this one?**


	11. The Luke talk

Jess spent the night on the couch, after Lorelei reluctantly agreed with Rory that they couldn't send him out to spend another night sleeping outside or in his car. The only conditions were that Rory had to stay in her bed and Jess had to stay on the couch, and that they would all go to Luke's for breakfast tomorrow and Jess would talk to Luke.

This is how they found themselves all up at ten thirty the next morning. Rory had gotten up to make pop tarts and Coffee, which woke the other two. Jess grumbled something about eating before going to a diner being ridiculous and tried to hide under the pillows on the couch while Lorelei blessed her daughter after taking her coffee.

"I'm impressed with anyone who can almost keep up with us on movie nights and sleep in even later then we do." Lorelei mentioned to Rory, not missing the way the compliment lit up her face.

"It is hard to believe he is related to Luke."

"I know if Luke ever slept over he would probably have us all awake at some ungodly hour like seven, and then he would refuse us coffee until he feed us real food." Lorelei looked over to Rory to see if she looked as horrified, however she was just looking at her mom, with a smile on her face.

"Mom, why would Luke be sleeping over?" Lorelei blushed, a deep red, and sent her daughter to wake up the boy who still slept on their couch.

After a few minutes of Rory running the cup below his nose he finally sat up. He grabbed the coffee cup and put it on the table, and held Rory's hands. He gave her a once over, noticing her short sleeping shorts and her matching tank top that had ridden up to expose her midriff. He was glad to see she was comfortable enough around him that she hadn't changed, and she might not have even brushed her hair.

Rory watched him as he looked her over, smiling a semi subconscious smile. She took in the parts of him she could see from over the blanket, and she suddenly fell in love with his eyes, the lust in them just barely stronger then the sleepiness. He had this relaxed grin that she had never seen before. When his eyes finally met hers his grin turned into a smirk and before she knew it he had pulled her down to the couch wrapping his arms around her. She giggled, and then blushed. Lorelei stuck her head around the wall, trying not to be seen, and saw as he buried his head into her shoulder. When Rory shoved him lightly and complained about him having to get up he mumbled a comfy then did a very fake snore. Rory laughed this time and pretended to try to get away. After Lorelei finished her coffee, giving the two teens a few minutes she cleared her throat loudly and Rory immediately jumped up and Jess looked towards her a little sheepishly.

"I'm going to go get ready." Lorelei looked at the two teens, suggesting with her eyes that they do the same, before she climbed the stairs and shut her door. Rory went to walk away but Jess grabbed her by the elbow, spinning him back to meet her. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her so they could touch the bare skin that her shirt had exposed. She gasped when his hands came into contact with her skin which he took as permission to kiss her deeper. She pulled back breathless after a few moments, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Good morning Ror." He had that smirk that always made her have the urge to kiss him again. She pulled away to go get ready before they started something they couldn't finish.

Twenty minutes later found the trio walking towards Luke's dinner. Rory was talking with her mother, gesturing with her hand that wasn't holding Jess's. The closer they got the more Jess's grip tightened. At first she thought he was still very angry at Luke, and then she realized by the look on his face that he was nervous. Which is why when they were half a block away Rory asked her mother to get them a table, Jess gave her a questioning look. She just kissed him, and after a moment he relaxed against her, and she pulled away, satisfied. She wanted to say something like it's going to be okay, or maybe something less cheesy, but knew he would just get angry if she tried to comfort him.

Luke was waiting next to Lorelei when Jess and Rory came in. Rory felt Jess tense, and she knew he was fighting the urge to run and she glanced at her mom, who had her hand against Luke's arm. All the townspeople had stopped eating, and were glancing at the group. Jess looked at them nervously, and then took a second to calm his voice.

"Can we talk upstairs?" He tightened his grip on Rory's hand, waiting for Luke to just tell him to get up, but Luke sighed and nodded before turning to go up the stairs. Both Lorelei and Rory looked from Luke to Jess, waiting for a sign to follow or leave or what to do. Jess turned and gave Rory a peck on the lips, which was unexpected, seeing as most of their kisses were long and meaningful. Though neither could deny that the peck may have been one of their most meaningful kisses. "Wait here for me?" She simply nodded and then he surprised everyone, even himself, and looked to Lorelei.

"Watch the sarcasm, kid" she said with a hopeful smile. He nodded once before following Luke up the stairs.

Both men were staring at each other, neither had sat down yet, and both were too stubborn to be the first to move. Jess finally sighed and sat down, before quickly standing up.

"I'm sorry." The way he said it reminded Luke of going to see Jess when he was eight years old and Liz was 'on vacation' and Jess had broken a glass then cowered in the corner, just saying I'm sorry over and over. Luke had failed this kid so many ways. "I'm not graduating." Luke just nodded, hoping he would continue. "I can't take Rory to prom." At this he turned and went to the dresser, pulling out a few shirts and such then pulling out a chunk of cash. "I was skipping class to go to work." Jess tried to hand Luke the money, but he just shook his head. Jess put it on the table. "At first it was just to save up for a car, and then I wanted to have money to fall back on." Jess suddenly found his shoes interesting; he couldn't remember the last time he had said so much, besides to Rory. "Umm… then it was a tux. I thought Rory would love that." There was a pause then quieter he stated, "I wanted to pay you back." Luke was a little misty-eyed at the speech.

There was an awkward pause, and then Luke decided it was safe to speak, "Jeez. You didn't have to pay me back; I would have even helped with the tux." Jess nodded, slightly ashamed by the look Luke was giving him, and nervous about the pride he saw in his eyes. "So you can move back here if you follow a few rules, one you are going to go to school, or do online classes, or take your GED test or whatever. Two you are going to apply to colleges, I have a fund set up if you decide to go, and I'm saying you have to, but I want your options open." Jess fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Three, no more going out without telling me where and when you will be back. And four, you are to be respectful to Rory." Luke looked uncomfortable with this subject. "You will not hurt her or Lorelei." Jess nodded, but by the look on Luke's face it seemed like an audible response was necessary.

"I think I love her." The tone of his voice made Luke believe him. But how could a teenager deal with love, when even Luke and many of the adults he knew could not? Luke couldn't blame everything that had happened on Jess, because even he had made mistakes at that age, and he was raised by wonderful parents who loved him.

"Well we better get them coffee before they decide this town isn't enough for them." This statement somehow encompassed all of both Jess's and Luke's fears, though Luke had yet to acknowledge them.

**Authors Note: So Lorelei, Luke, Rory, and Jess are all happy. (well Luke and Lorelei are still refusing to admit they love each other but other then that are happy) I have a few ideas of where this is going next, but I'm not quite sure yet. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Next to you

Jess moved his stuff back into the apartment above Luke's before lunch that day. Rory did her part by holding open the door for him, then sitting on the bed, watching as he unpacked. When he was done they spent most of the day laying on his bed reading. Every time Luke would come in Jess would simply move his book down so he could glare at Luke. Eventually Rory's stomach started growling loud enough that it disrupted both her and Jess's reading. Jess glanced at Rory, then slid down the bed so his head was level with her stomach then started pretending to growl back at it. At first Rory tried to ignore both him and her stomach, hiding her smile behind her book. When Jess didn't get the reaction he was looking for he nipped at her stomach which caused her to giggle. He decided he liked the sound.

Jess worked his way back up to the bed, and her laughter died down as his eyes met hers, and her breath started coming out a little breathless. He kissed her hungrily, and she melted against his touch.

"Maybe we should get you something to eat." He whispered against her lips, she jumped up, almost hitting him as she raced to the door. "Jeez. You could have told me you were hungry."

"I wasn't that hungry till my stomach started growling at me, therefor telling me how hungry it actually was, then you mentioned eating which made me even hungrier, so now I am practically starving. And one of the perks of being your girlfriend is I get really good service at this really nice restaurant and it just happens to be within walking down the stairs distance." He shook his head, ready to argue when they came to the bottom of the stairs. She had other ideas and turned to kiss him, then turned abruptly and walked out and sat at the first bar stool. She watched as he poured her coffee, and then smiled at his confused glance when it was gone when he turned back around after putting the coffee pot down.

Lorelei came to find them a few minutes later, sharing fries at the corner booth. She smiled before going to annoy Luke at the front for coffee. She tried not to watch as Rory's eyes lit up when Jess talked and the way Jess brushed his hand against Rory's every couple minutes.

Rory had a hard time concentrating in school on Monday. She kept thinking over all of her and Jess's talks lately. He had seemed different ever since that week apart, more mature, but he didn't seem to be telling her any more than usual. She still didn't even know why he was so upset at that party, or if they were still going to prom. All of her teachers seemed to have had some plan against her because they all decided to give her hours of homework. When she got off the bus she went home, started her coffee then started her homework. She was almost done, with both the homework and the pot of coffee, when she fell asleep at her desk.

"Honey? You here?" She jumped up at the sound of her mother's voice, which caused her to hit her coffee, which went over much of her homework. Her mother came to the door of her room. "I thought we were meeting at Luke's for dinner? Everything okay?"

"Yea, sorry." She was trying to wipe up the coffee desperately. "Those evil teachers just decided tonight would be a good night to give us homework that would take all week." She dripped the paper towels and looked up to her mom. "How will I ever be able to keep up at Yale if I can't even keep up at Chilton?"

"Yale?" Her mom was looking at her, and it made her a little uncomfortable. "So you've decided?"

"Not officially or anything, it just kind of came out."

"We'll let me know before it becomes all official and everything okay?" At her daughter's nod she pulled her into a hug. "You are doing great at Chilton kid; you are getting straight A's! I was lucky at your age to not be flunking every class." Rory looked up at her, her big blue doe eyes so full of this determination that Lorelei hadn't found till she was pregnant. "You still need to eat, and sleep though. I can practically see you withering away before me." Rory laughed, but agreed to eat the take-out her mom had brought home for her. Lorelei agreed to let Rory stay up till midnight, but not a minute later, to finish at least some of her homework. However at eleven forty five Rory was almost done when she heard a soft knock against her window, she glanced over to see Jess standing there, his hands in his pockets nervously.

She slid the window open then stepped back as he came inside. "I didn't think you would be up."

"But you came to check anyway?" He dipped his head, which she knew was his self-consciousness coming out.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled it, and then caught her around the waist, pulling her in close for a kiss. He let her go after a few minutes. "Thought you might be avoiding me." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him.

She threaded her hands behind his neck and breathed in the smell of him. "Homework." She tilted her head towards it. "I can finish in the morning on the bus I guess." He nodded, and then bent down to untie his shoes. She watched as he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket over her chair, before climbing in her bed. "What cha doin?"

"Lying down." He said it, the way someone might say duh, as if it was obvious.

"I see."

"Do you mind getting the light?" He had pulled the covers around him, and curled up in the way a little kid often does. She flicked off the light, and then went to curl up next to him. He pulled her closer, and tucked the blankets around both of them.

"Is everything okay?" She decided now, with her head on his chest and her arm around his stomach would be the best time to ask.

"Yup." He popped the p, and then glanced down at her, looking at the way her forehead was creased in worry. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight. "I'm not graduating." He whispered it against her hair, knowing he had lied so many times. It came out like an admission of guilt.

"Okay." She mumbled the word into his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"I can't take you to prom." He almost wished she would yell, show some kind of emotion, something to let him know she cared.

She simply nodded, pulling herself tighter into his chest.

"I wanted to." It was another whispered confession. This one made her look up to him, and he could see the tears that threatened to fall.

"I thought I was being too pushy." She laughed, self-consciously, but didn't move her eyes away from his.

"I thought I could handle it." He smiled, letting her know it was okay.

"I believed in you." His heart broke a little at the past tense.

"I want you to still believe in me." She leaned up to kiss him, and he could feel the silent tears fall onto his cheeks.

"I believe you are bigger then this town." She leaned her head against his, and spoke so softly that he could feel the words fall onto his lips. "I think I'm still waiting for you to figure it out."

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiled, and he could feel it against his lips, and could see it in her eyes.

"I think I already fell." And he is leaning up to kiss her and she is trying to tell him words that she hasn't yet found.

"I don't want to pressure you." He says it even as his hand is finding its way under her shirt to her lower back.

"I think I'm ready." At his surprised look she blushes, but keeps her eyes steady. "Not tonight, but soon?"

"Soon." It's a whispered promise against her hair as she settles her head against his chest, falling asleep before she has the chance to respond.

**Author's Note: So I may have rewritten this chapter a couple times, and it didn't come out like I originally planned but I think I like it. I'm trying to figure out if I should add the elder Gilmores or maybe Chris in next? Or should I finish this story then have them in the sequel, the Yale years? **

**Also what other stories which you like to see me update, or do you think I should start a new one? any suggestions? **


	13. I'm Ready

A breath against the cheek, the gentle breeze that flows through a small town. A kiss upon a temple. The smell of coffee. A smile that lights up the room, even in sleep. The way her eyelids flutter, then she squeezes them shut, not yet ready to face the day. His hand on her hip and hers clutching his shirt even tighter.

A phone's shrill ring, then a bated breath. Her wide eyes, matching to her mother's unforgiving steps. A soft giggle and gentle kiss as she pushes him to the window. His eyes dancing with laughter at her expression, another chaste kiss as he grabs his jacket and shoes.

Leaning against the wall of her house, he can hear her heavy breathing as her mother knocks on her door. He can almost picture her blush. Then whispered conversations, and was that his name?

"Luke is on the phone?" Rory asks, her voice an odd sound against the soft breaths she had been taking in her sleep. "It's not even seven." She glances at her clock, before looking to her mom again.

"It seems Jess snuck out last night and isn't there yet." Jess can barely hear Lorelei, but he can hear the words she didn't say come in loud and clear.

"It's Jess, I'm sure he is fine." Rory, trying to pull off a flippant attitude is a sight to be seen.

"You are the picture of a concerned girlfriend." Her mother is smiling, and Rory blanches as she walks to the window. "Hi Jess."

"Good morning Lorelei." He is looking at her sheepishly as Rory blushes a bright red, and comes to stand next to her mother.

"Why don't you come back in for some breakfast, and I can tell Luke I found you." Jess sighed, placing his hands on the windowsill. "Jess we have a front door." He nodded sheepishly, before making his way to the door. He stood for a minute, wondering if he should knock when Rory opened the door, a semi-smile on her face. He shrugged his shoulders in a what-could-you-have-done kind of way.

There was an awkward silence at the table as they all eat their pop tarts and drank their coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Lorelei asked the teens, they both nodded silently. Lorelei sighed loudly. "While I do not approve of you sleeping over, in her bed might I add, you could at least inform Luke where you are going so he doesn't ruin my sleep." Jess nodded and Rory glanced at the clock, noticing she only had about a half hour to get ready for school and make the bus. She jumped up, rushing to her room.

"Sorry." He mumbled, biting at his pop tart. Lorelei nodded, sipping her coffee thoughtfully. Rory came out of her room, rushing up the stairs to brush her teeth. Jess followed her with her eyes, getting up when he heard her running back down the stairs. He grabbed her hand as she was about to run out the door. "Want me to walk you?" She nodded, turning to say goodbye to her mom.

"We can talk when you get home after school." She told her daughter then blew her a kiss as she raced out the door.

"That went better than expected." Jess commented to Rory. When Rory remained silent, he pulled her into an alley. "What's up Gilmore?"

She leaned up and kissed him, pressing her body against his. He was surprised as his back hit the wall. He pulled her closer, and then pushed her away by her hips. "Getting a little aggressive there tiger." She blushed, but leant to kiss him again. He stopped her again. "You are going to be late if you keep doing this."

"I'm ready."

"Huh."

"Jess!" She pouted at him.

"What?" He gave her his best innocent act.

"You know what! I give you big news and you give me a one-word answer, and it's not even a word! It's just a noise, that doesn't really mean anything."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, you are ready, okay we can talk about this later." She kissed him, sealing his promise with her kiss. "I love you." She kissed him then pushed him away as she walked backwards to the bus stop, biting her lip adorably.

"Me too." He whispered as he watched the bus come to a stop at the same time she reached the bus stop.

"Jess! Upstairs!" Were the first words out of Luke's mouth after the door closed behind Jess

"Good morning to you too!" He muttered as he followed his uncle's footsteps up the stairs.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Rory's," He winces at the look on Luke's face.

"Why?" It is said much calmer than expected.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbles it, knowing it isn't much of an excuse.

"Jeez… Whatever. Just get to school."

"Oh no. I'm not going." He was shaking his head.

"What do you mean, you're not going?" He is doing the quiet scary thing.

"I'm going to get my GED." He says it and watches as Luke's stance changes.

"When?" Jess shrugs at this.

"Next test date close by I guess?" Luke nods.

"Get changed. If you aren't going to school you are going to work."

Jess nods, going to get in the shower. He stops as Luke's hand hits the door knob. "I'm going to ask Rory to Chilton's prom." It's a whispered confession, partly looking for acceptance, partly for permission.

Luke glances at Jess for a minute. "I can't wait to see you in a tux." Luke laughs on his way out of the apartment, and Jess smiles, knowing that's as much of a yes as he can get out of Luke.

Not even Paris can bring down Rory's good mood at school. She is only a little nervous of the talk with her mother, going over and over what she will say, on the bus ride home. She waves as she passes the diner, not seeing Jess, and knowing that she has to be home. Her mother's car is in the driveway and Rory finds her sitting in the living room, two steaming cups of coffee next to her. She plops on the couch, taking the coffee gratefully.

"So now we are letting boys sleep in our rooms, without talking to our mommy?" Lorelei accused, though not meanly or with judgment.

"Not boys, just one boy. And nothing happened."

"Well someone seems to be in an awfully chipper mood for nothing happening."

"Well… We talked! And mom." She watched her mother's expression carefully. "Maybe I'm ready if something were to happen." Lorelei got a little paler, and tightened her grip on her coffee cup.

"When we are talking about something we are talking about like the ultimate something right?" Lorelei was hoping Rory was going to blush and shake her head, but she just held her gaze. "What if I'm not ready?" Rory leant over to hug her mom.

"It's not like I'm planning it or anything, it might not be for a while, but you told me to tell you when I thought I was ready." Lorelei nodded, unable to speak. "And don't worry we are going to be safe and everything."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? That Jess is the right one to do this with?" She doesn't mean to put so much anger and resentment into his name, but it is almost an instinct.

"I love him mom." Rory whispers this, knowing it will hurt her mom, but it is something she needs to say and something her mom needs to hear.

"But does he love you?" Lorelei wants to ask if he will always treat her right, if he doesn't just love her, but if he loves her enough to never hurt her.

"He is figuring that out." She has a confidence that Lorelei hadn't noticed before. "But it doesn't matter." She whispers it.

"Of course it matters. Look at happened with Chris! He was here and I loved him and I thought he loved me too, but then he was gone and I had to raise you all by myself!"

"Jess isn't dad." She says it like an apology. "And do you regret it? Having someone who you loved be your first?"

"No." It's a confession Lorelei didn't know existed. How could she not regret falling for a boy who had gotten her pregnant then pretty much left her?

"I love Jess." Rory said it again, not angry, but calmly. She hugged her mom, before going to her room to get changed from her uniform. She barely heard her mom whisper "Okay."

**Authors Note: So is it too cliche for their first time to be prom night? And I think I am starting to like writing Luke and Jess. I do think this story might need more Lorelei Luke but I might just write another story about them to go with this storyline. Anyway looking forward to more Jess and Luke talks? And too cliche or just cliche enough? :)**


	14. So, Prom?

"So Chilton's prom is coming up?" Rory's head came up from her coffee, looking at Jess who was smirking behind his book.

"Yea it is actually."

"Oh." He nodded thoughtfully, and she sighed. "So tickets are still available?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." His smirk grew and she pouted at him. "So are you going?"

"I didn't think you wanted to." She was watching him carefully.

"Do you want to?"

"Are you just curious or are you asking me?"

"Just curious."

"Well then no."

"Seriously?" He glanced up from his book to see her looking into her coffee. "Hey Gilmore I don't think the coffee is going to start talking." Her head snapped up and she pushed the coffee away before walking out of the dinner. He cursed silently before following her out. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her back against him. She barely struggled, but refused to make eye contact. "Rory Gilmore, do you want to go to prom with me?" Her head came up so fast it collided with his chin, making them both see stars for a couple seconds.

"Yes!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "You jerk!" She slammed her hands against his chest but he simply grabbed them and held them there. "I can never tell what is going on with you! I thought you were just mocking me!" He bent down and kissed her so she couldn't see the smile on his face.

"Would I do that?" He tried his innocent smile.

"Yes!" So maybe his innocent look needed some work. "So you know this means you will have to like dress up, and I will be wearing a dress, and you have to promise not to hit anybody at this dance!" She suddenly looked a little scared.

"Will Dean be there?"

"No."

"Well I won't hit anyone then." She smiled at him.

"So you're sure about this? Because after this you can't back out!"

"Well when you put it like that…."

"Jerk!"

"Yes Rory I am sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So I should probably get home." He nodded, pressing his lips to hers. "And you probably have to get back to work?" His lips had moved to her neck and he simply nodded again. "So we should say our goodbyes?" He nodded again, as his lips moved to her collarbone. "Jess!" She pushed him away gently, breathing hard.

"What?" A little more work on the innocent act might be useful.

"You know what! You can't just kiss me and do those things and you have me all… Ugh!" Rory was blushing and her breath was starting to go back to normal.

"I have you all what? Were you going to say hot and bothered?" She huffed indignity. "You so were!"

"Shut up Jess!" She actually looked angry. He pulled her close again, kissing her deeply.

"Sorry, I must be irresistible." He walks away, not looking or sounding sorry, leaving her, a hand pressed to her lips and the other clenched, holding back from following up and pushing him up to the apartment where they could be alone.

"Mom?" Rory called out, coming from her bedroom to meet her mom in the hallway. "Guess what!"

"What oh-wonderful-fruit-of-my-loin?" She was taking off her coat, placing her bag and keys in their spots by the door.

"Jess asked me to prom! To Chilton's prom!"

"Really? Did he hang a sign? Oh did he write it in the sand? Oh I know did he arrange candles?" Lorelei teased as Rory just shook her head.

"Nope. He just asked… I mean it doesn't have to be romantic, he asked that's the important part. Right?" Lorelei nodded, pulling Rory in for a hug.

"I didn't meant to ruin your good mood. I'm so happy that you are happy! Oh we have to get a dress! And shoes!"

"Actually I was thinking maybe you could make my dress?" Rory's puppy dog eyes brought tears to Lorelei's. When did those eyes go from being used to get another cookie too being used for Prom.

"Of course I will, hun." She pulled Rory in for another hug. "I have so much to do!" She pulled away from the hug to go find fabrics and her sewing set, and everything else she might need.

"Oh. Okay." Rory was left standing in the middle of the living room, so she grabbed the phone and went to call Jess.

**Authors Note: Okay so next chapter Prom! What do you guys think?**


	15. Prom Anybody? (Prom part 1)

A few weeks found the Gilmore house in a disarray. Both of the girl's jewelry was laid on the counter, Rory had already gotten her dress on. Lorelei had made her a simple gown made of a few slightly different shades of Blue. There was a belt that was made of the different shades of blue braided and twisted, with some beading thrown in. It thankfully had straps, but most of the back was missing. Actually from her mid shoulder to her low back was showing, besides the belt.

Lorelei was currently trying to do her hair. Lane sat on Rory's bed watching in amusement at Rory's nerves. They had already done her make up as well.

"Do you think he is going to want to dance? He doesn't really seem like the dancing type." The other girl's shrugs did nothing for her confidence. "Maybe we can be that weird couple that hangs out in the corner, I mean I can just work on my blending in skills right?" Lorelei was now trying to hide her smirk, no matter how much either teen tried to hide they always seemed to stand out. "Oh god. What do you think Madeline and Louise are going to say about Jess? He is like their dream guy. Oh no. Mom! Why did I think this was a good idea?" She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Lorelei was saved from having to answer by the doorbell.

"Is that Jess?" Lane said, turning her attention to the door.

"No! It can't be! It's too early!" Lorelei moved to open it.

Jess was standing in the bathroom, with his bottle of gel in his hands. Luke walked in, sighing. "You are going to be late if you don't hurry up a little." Jess barely glanced at Luke, looking at the bottle in his hand like it holds all the answers in the world. He squirted a little in his hands, brushing it through his hair. There wasn't as much in it as usual and he was surprised to see it actually looked ok.

Throwing on the rest of his clothes he looked to Luke, who was simply staring at him. "Don't you have a diner to run?"

"Don't you have a tie to wear?" Thrown back in very much the same time.

Jess went to his dresser, grabbing the tie off the top, handing it to Luke.

"What you want me to tie it?" Jess nodded, looking to the floor. "So this is like one of those big bonding moments for us right? Are we going to start hugging and doing each other's hair now?"

"Forget it." Jess grabbed his jacket, ready to storm out of the apartment.

"I was just teasing, come here." Luke pulled Jess to him, quickly doing his tie, then pulling him in for a short hug consisting of one back pat, before pushing him towards the door. "Have fun." As Jess was leaving, "but not too much fun."

"Mom?" Lorelei questioned her visitor. The eldest Gilmore girl just pushed her way past Lorelei. "Rory! Your Grandma is here!" Rory came out of her room, her hair curled besides one strand that Lorelei had about to work on. Emily looked Rory up and down.

"I'm so proud of you! Going to Chilton, going to Prom! Look how amazing you look!" Rory blushed from the compliments.

"Thank you Grandma, What are you doing here?"

"Well I have a present! And I wanted to send you off. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is okay! Grandma you know I am going with Jess right? I know he didn't make the best impression last time, but first impressions aren't really his thing." Rory shrugged, looking towards her mother.

"Rory! What have I told you, when someone mentions presents, go immediately for the presents!" Lorelei admonished much to Emily's horror, and Lane's amusement. Rory smiled shyly as her grandmother gave her a jewelry box. She opened it to find a simple but elegant necklace. It was a long thin chain, with small diamonds at select intervals. Hanging from the chain was an elegant pendant of diamonds and aquamarines. It looked like something right out of the Great Gatsby.

"It's beautiful." Rory whispered awed. She wanted to protest, but lost the words as Emily went to clasp it around her neck. The smile that was Emily's face, made Rory smile even more. "Thank you, grandma." Rory hugged her grandmother, than Lorelei pulled her to finish her hair. She had just turned off the curling iron when the door bell rung again.

"That must be Jess!" Lane said excitedly. She had mostly been silent since Emily had gotten there but jumped up to run and look out the window. She squealed when she saw Jess standing there. "Omg! He is wearing a tux, like a real tux!" She whisper shouted to Rory, who smiled then went to wait in her room till her mother called her, like instructed. Something about making an entrance.

Lorelei opened the door, about to say something, but coming up short when she saw Jess. He was in a tux, and his hair wasn't all James Dean-y. He looked like almost perfect enough to pass even Emily's inspection. "Well someone cleans up nice." Jess scuffed his shoe a little as Lorelei reached out to straighten his tie. "Perfect. Luke tied that didn't he?" Jess shrugged.

"Well are you going to make the poor boy wait outside all night Lorelei?" Jess looked up quickly, turning a little paler.

"Come on in!" She said loudly, loud enough that Emily who was in the living room could hear. She whispered to Jess "she seems in a good mood, might not bite." Before walking him into the lion's den.

Emily stood and looked Jess over, nodding in approval at his appearance. Jess began to sweat a little, glancing towards Rory's room wondering how long this would take.

"Mom, can I come out yet?" She half whined.

Lorelei chuckled, nodding, before realizing her daughter couldn't see her. "Yea come on honey!"

Jess's breath caught as Rory walked out of her room. "Hey." He whispered, unconsciously getting to his feet. Rory smiled with a slight blush, checking him out.

"Hey." She responded, her smile lighting up her eyes.

"So umm Jess have her home safe and sound?" Jess simply nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to kidnap her and drive away. Rory hugged her grandmother, thanking her for the necklace, before hugging both Lorelei and Lane. The quickly left, Lane leaving shortly after.

"Have her home safe and sound?" Emily yelled to Lorelei. "At what time? I don't believe you said a time!" Emily, followed Lorelei who was ignoring her mother, going to get a coffee. It was going to be a long night.

**Authors Note: For Jess's hair I was thinking somewhere between his teens and adult hair styles. For the necklace I was thinking about one of the pendants released as part of their Great Gatsby inspired line. The whole line is amazing in my opinion. Though if I wore any of it I wouldn't move when I had it on I would be so afraid of it falling off, clumsy me. Anyway Prom Part 2 is coming up next, I actually wasn't planning on this chapter being a chapter of its own but I think it is a good scene to break at. Anyway Review and once I get a review I will post the next chapter. Just one review for me to post! J**


	16. What happens at Prom

Rory was confused when Jess went the other way from Hartford. She had assumed when he said dinner that he meant somewhere closer to prom, not somewhere in Stars Hollow. She was practically bouncing in her seat by the time Jess pulled up by the Inn. She glanced at him curriosly, if he had made reservations at her mother's inn surely she would of told her right? He got out of the car, opening her door on the way to grab something out of his backseat. She got out, peering at the picnic basket, trying to reach a hand in to see what was inside. He shooed her hand away, before taking it, pulling her to where a blanket was already laid out by the lake. She glanced at him, awe in her eyes.

"Wow." He shrugged, pulling her close for a kiss, after putting the basket down. She pulled away after a few minutes, going to look in the basket. He shooed her hand away, opening it himself, pulling out two champagne glasses. Seeing her look he pulled out a coffee cup and a thermos, which she grabbed happily. He then pulled out a burger and fries from Luke's, a pizza with all the toppings, and an eggroll from Al's. She laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again. He pulled her closer, loving the way his hands could roam on her exposed back.

After a few minutes her stomach growled, smelling all the delicious food. He pulled back, producing a bib, and a corsage. She gasped, looking at the corsage. It was made with small delicate white roses and lots of smaller blue flowers. He opened the container it was in, slipping it onto her wrist, than held her hand in both of his for a moment, looking up at her. She nodded, understandingly.

It turned out the bib was a good idea, and he had one 2, because she loved greasy food and she also loved not having grease stains.

After about five minutes of eating Rory kicked off her shoes, and put her feet in Jess's lap. They sat like that for about an hour, he lead her back to the car, holding her hand and she was quiet, not questioning their relationship, not worrying.

They arrived to Prom, right on time.

Rory was laughing, pulling Jess to take a picture. After she pouted at him he pulled her closer, smiling with one corner of his mouth as the camera guy the committee had hired took a picture. She kissed him, than thanked the camera guy who simply nodded.

When they entered the large ballroom Jess pulled Rory a little closer. His hand rested on her hip, gripping slightly as her classmates turned their heads to look at her. "Rory!" Paris yelled across the room, coming to her side. She glanced at Jess, than stared for a minute. "Looking good James Dean. Oh! This is Jamie!" Rory smiled as the boys shook hands. Jamie said something about looking to go get drinks and Jess went with him. Suddenly Rory got the feeling she was being watched. Paris noticed someone walking up first. "Hey!" She said, which caused Rory to turn around, coming face to face with Tristan DuGray.

"Gellar." He nodded, then swept into a bow, extending his hand to Rory. When she hesitantly gave his hand to him he kissed her knuckles. "Mary." She smiled, glancing to where Jess might be.

"Did you break out DuGray?" Paris asks, her voice even.

"Let out on good behavior." Paris groaned. "For one night." He added, then smiles, still grasping Rory's hand. "So how is the bag-boy of yours?"

"We broke up." Rory mumbles.

"So no objections to this?" He asks as he pulls her a little closer. Jess chooses that moment to show up, glaring at the boy he doesn't recognize.

"Umm maybe two objectors." She says as she steps back, placing her hand on Jess's shoulder. "Jess this is Tristan." Jess simply nodded, than the boys shook hands. They both looked one another over then shared a crooked smile. Rory looked confused between the two.

Jess handed Rory her drink, but stopped her before she could take a sip. "It's a little spiked. Sorry." She smiled at him, taking a small sip.

"Not bad." She coughed, as both Jess and Tristan laughed. "Hey no laughing at me! And no ganging up on me!" She protested.

Madeline and Louise arrived just as couples had started dancing. Everyone stopped at their entrance, which is probably just what they wanted. They both had dates on their arms, though their dates were pretty much just framing them as they walked. They walked to Rory's small group, accepting compliments as they went. Upon seeing Tristan they let go of their dates, throwing their arms around him in a dramatic hug. After a minute of catching up the girls all gushed about the others' outfits, meanwhile they had all finished their punch so the guys all went to get more.

"I could get use to this." Paris said, watching the boys walk away. The girls all laughed.

"So Jess is pretty dreamy." Madeline said, still watching the boys walk. "How is he?" She asked in a fake conspiratol town. Rory blushed a bright red.

"I wouldn't know." She mumbled.

"What?" "Really?" "Wow." The three girls.

"I don't think I could have seen him, looking like that, and let him leave till I had my way with him." Louise added. Rory just kept blushing.

Rory took the drink gratefully from Jess. And he laughed at the blush. She finished her drink quickly then reached for his. "Hey, maybe taking it a little easy." He said, holding the cup away from her.

"I always knew she would be a wild one when she let go of all that guilt." Tristan commented. Jess glanced at him, trying to figure out exactly his and Rory's relationship. "I see some pretty girls over there that look pretty lonely. You girls all look beautiful; maybe I will come steal a couple dances later." Madeline and Louise both nod, as Paris slides into Jamie's side. Rory nods to Tristan, before giving her best puppy dog eyes to Jess, reaching for the cup again. He lets her have it, cursing his decision to drive.

"Dance with me?" Jess asks, putting Rory's glass down on the table next to them.

"We don't have to." She quickly tells him. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, yes I want to dance. If you want to dance, and aren't just asking because you think I want you too." He gives her a chaste kiss, before pulling her away from her friends. He puts his arms around her waist, resting on both sides of her lower back, his fingers dancing against the fabric. She raises her hands to around his neck, clasping them behind his head.

Jess groaned as The Goo Good dolls switched to Hannah Montana's One in a Million. Rory smiled, though she didn't like the song, she found the look of pure torture on his face to be quite adorable. She leaned up to kiss him, glad she had taken off her shoes at the table. He was pulling her closer, then she pulled back a little, biting her bottom lip. He smirked and she put her head against his shoulder, leaning into him more as he swayed to the music. They were still dancing this way for the next four songs. As he was about to lead her off the dance floor so she could sit for a minute Evan&Jaron's song Crazy for this girl came on. She looked up at him, and he simply pulled her into him again. He kissed her forehead, before leaning his against it. After that song ended, they joined Paris and Jamie. Paris had apparently had a couple of drinks while they had been dancing. Rory reached across the table, taking one of the glasses and sipping it. Jess pulled Rory's feet into his lap and she laughed happily as he massaged them with one hand.

Tristan came over with a few drinks, sitting down at their table. He had a girl on each side of him, but conversation flowed pretty easily. "So I hear there are some pretty great after parties going on." He directs this to Rory and Paris.

"Yea. Maybe." Rory says non-committedly, sipping on her fourth, or was it fifth drink. How much alcohol was in these anyway? Jess began massaging her calf, slipping his hand up her dress under the table. She giggled in her drink as his hand came to the back of her knee. He knew she usually would have kicked his hand away by now, but whether it was her good mood or the number of drinks she had she seemed perfectly content.

"So Rory, did you decide on a school?" Jamie asked. Paris was leaning on his shoulder, obviously a little tipsy. Probably a good thing Jamie cut her off.

"Yale." She said, smiling at Jess. His hand was currently traveling a little farther up her leg, and she found it amazing how no-one had noticed yet. After a few moments of the boys talking Rory abruptly stood, grabbing Jess's hand. "Air." She explained, pulling him behind her. Once they were out in the hallway, away from prying eyes, she kissed him, pushing against the wall. She tasted like Cherries, sugar cookies, and alcohol. His hands were dipping below the fabric at her lower back. When her hands pushed off his jacket, that he had just grabbed on the way out, he put his hands on her hips. As her hands started loosening his tie he pushed her away.

"Hey." He said as she looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"Hi." She whispered.

"We should probably go back in." He said against her hair. "Dance a little more." This time spoken against her fore head. "Do you want to go to an after-party? It is kind of the Prom thing to do right?"

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked against his lips. He kissed her in response. "We can leave if you get bored." She promised.

"What about we can leave if you want to finish what you just started?" He asked with a laugh, and she blushed.

"Okay." She whispered, kissing him, before walking back into the crowded room. They danced for a few more songs, and his hands were sliding between the fabric at the back of her dress when Tristan suddenly was at their side.

"Mary, Mary." He said, pulling Rory out of Jess's arms and into his own. "Just one song?" He asked to Jess who looked to Rory.

"Ask her." He said, and Rory thought for a second he might be upset before he gave her a smirk.

"Good man." Tristan said to Jess. "You guys are coming to the after party right? You can follow me there." Rory nodded. Tristan then waltzed with her, making a few of the other students laugh good naturedly and making Rory blush. After the song ended he released her, letting her go to Jess. She came up from behind him, and put her arms around his shoulders, leaning her chin on one of his shoulder.

"One more song before we go?" She requested to which he nodded, pulling her up to dance.

**Authors Note: So this one is a little longer, I was actually planning on doing Prom and After Prom in one chapter but it looks like I will be doing it in two. What do you think of the return of Tristan? I was always disappointed that he didn't have more of a role in the show, even though I think Jess and Rory should be together. Anyway what do you guys think? One review before I will update. :)**


	17. Happens at After Prom

"So Tristan?" Rory glanced at Jess. He didn't seem to be upset. She moved her hand up his thigh a little more. She smiled at how his breath hitched. "Rory." He warned softly.

"Right." She nodded to herself. "I met him sophomore year. He liked to tease me, he hated Dean." She looked out the window. "We kissed, once." Jess squeezed her hand before placing his back on the steering wheel.

"Okay." She smiled in his direction.

By the time they pulled up to the house Rory had moved on to kissing Jess's neck as he drove. "Okay, okay. Rory we are here." Tristan hopped out of his car, knocking on Rory's car window. Both boys smirked as Rory opened the door, blushing brightly.

"So I'm guessing not the Virgin Mary anymore?" Tristan chuckled as Jess watched Rory's reaction closely.

"Shut up DuGray." She pushed Tristan aside, tucking herself into Jess's side.

"Ok I'll stop. Though I am quite curious." He commented as they walked into the party. Tristan was immediately surrounded by girls as they fawned over him. Rory just laughed and led Jess deeper into the house. It really was more of a mansion size, and just the street down from her grandparents. Normally Jess would feel awkward in a house of this magnitude, though it seemed rich kids seemed to party just like the kids he had grown up with. Yes about a hundred times as many could fit in just the downstairs of this house, and the alcohol they were drinking seemed to be much more expensive. Madeline and Louise came to grab Rory, telling her she should change out of her dress, and of course she could borrow something. Jess watched as the trio ascended the stairs. He quietly snuck out to his car and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He finished smoking one, and was about to start a second when he threw the pack back in the car, determined to go find Rory.

Rory was standing in the study, a drink in her hand. He was caught by her beauty. Momentarily stunned gave the other few occupants of the room time to quietly exit. She had changed into a gray dress, a very short gray dress. He grabbed her by the hips when he went up to her. She finished her drink, putting it on the table behind her. When their lips meet, she could taste the cigarettes and he could taste the liquor. His hands went to support her as her legs came around his waist. She leaned her head back as his lips traveled her neck. Suddenly there was a loud noise in the hallway and she dropped back to her feet. She smiled self-consciously. He tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"It's weird to think that I probably won't see most of the people out there after graduation." She said softly. He nodded, pulling away from her embrace.

"Well let's go spend some time with them." He lead her out to the party. She suddenly had another drink in her hand, and he sighed, trying to count how many she had had. He knew it must have been more than a few when she pulled him to the impromptu dance floor. It shouldn't have been weird, they had been dancing most of the night, but this was a different dancing all together. Suddenly she stopped when the sound of the music was loud enough to cover everyone's voices. She turned to him.

"I don't know how to dance like that." She said a little nervously. He nodded, ready to pull her away. "I think I want to learn." She told him, looking up to him. He simply nodded, kissing her fore head.

He placed his hands on her hips as her back pressed against his chest. He guided her slowly, than let her take over as she started to move to the music. "Relax." He whispered into her ear, than felt as she did. Tristan had two girls grinding on him, and the thought made Rory blush even more. Rory felt faint at all the bodies pressed so close to hers but focused on Jess instead. His hands had traveled below her skirt and she watched as people gave her looks. She was good girl Rory, not this girl, but maybe she was both.

Jess eventually pulled her away from the dancers, pulling her to the front steps as her grabbed his cigarettes. He was taking a drag from one as he came back to her. He stood far enough away that she couldn't smell it. She stood, feeling light headed and dizzy even as she made her way to him. He noticed her determined steps and was about to throw down his cigarette, but she reached out and grabbed it. He frowned as she put it between her fingers, and pretended to smoke it. He laughed as she coughed, despite not taking a breath of the smoke in. He grabbed it from her, bringing it back to her lips. He could taste her on it, and the thought made him a little crazy. When he was finished with it they sat back down on the steps. Her head made its own way to his shoulder, as did her hand made its way onto his leg.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled.

"You are beautiful." He whispered against her hair. Smiling as her breath had evened out. After a few minutes he debated carrying her to his car, but knew she would want to say goodbye to everyone and get her dress he woke her softly.

She seemed surprised when she opened her eyes. He smiled down at her as she started to giggle uncontrollably. She got up onto unsteady feet, and he slipped his hand behind her back.

Rory said goodbye to people here and there as they made their way up the stairs. Jess was mesmerized as he walked slightly behind Rory. He couldn't remember her ever wearing a skirt or dress or anything so short. It was making his breath come oddly. Louise passed by them, leading a boy to one of the many rooms. She handed Rory her barely touched drink. "Hey have this!"

Rory shrugged before drinking a little more. "You don't usually drink." Jess mentioned casually as they were now walking side by side.

"Your cute when your concerned." She said, patting his cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. She came to one of the bedrooms, the one she had changed in earlier.

"You don't usually do a lot of things you are doing tonight." He commented dryly. She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Jess sighed at her silent confession.

"I want you to be you Rory." He said, sitting on the bed.

"I want to know who that is." She said before kissing him, pushing him back against the bed. Her fingers found the buttons on his shirt. He pushed her up in till she sat up, her knees on either side of him. "What?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Ror." He whispered. "You need to think when you haven't been drinking."

"But I thought! And I was ready! I am ready!"

"Not when you're drunk." He stubbornly refused. She got off him then, falling down slowly with her back against the bed. He sat up, pushing his knee against her shoulder. "I know I mess up a lot, but I'm trying." He admitted quietly.

"Jess." She whispered, looking up at him. "I don't feel good." He knew what was coming, before she even did. He pulled her to the bathroom, pulling her hair back as she threw up. When she was done she sat back against him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He was running her fingers threw her hair. "Feeling better?" He asked, and she nodded, looking up at him thru half-lidded eyes.

"How'd you know how to deal with that?" She asked, already starting to fall asleep against him.

"Liz." He muttered, pulling her up with him. "Here tooth paste." She put some on her finger, rubbing her teeth, before rinsing her mouth under the sink.

"I'm sorry." She said, turning so her face was pressed against his chest.

"Let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around her, helping her walk as they grabbed her dress then made her way down the stairs.

"Wow." Tristan said as he saw them making their way out the door. "Did someone go a little overboard?" He asked, keeping his distance. At Rory's nod he chuckled. "You okay getting her home Jess?"

"Umm yea, but if you could get the doors?" Jess asked.

"Of course." Tristan lead the way, opening the front door then opening the back door to Jess's car. Rory mumbled sleepily as Jess gently placed her on the back seat. Rory didn't hear what they said as Jess closed the door and the two boys talked for a few moments.

"Time to take you home." He said, driving back to Star's Hollow.

By the time he reached Star's hollow, which happened at about four in the morning, she was snoring adorably, and had curled up in his back seat. He grabbed her out of the back seat, carrying her like a baby, opening the door that thankfully wasn't locked. Lorelei mumbled something from the couch, opening her eyes.

"Rory?" She called.

"Umm yea. She fell asleep on the way over." He mumbled, carrying her to her room. He watched as Lorelei came into the room, brushing her daughter's hair back.

"She smells like alcohol Jess." She said, and he backed up a little. "and cigarettes." She said softly, sitting next to her daughter.

"I didn't drink anything." He defended. She nodded thoughtfully. "Umm her dress is in the back of my car. She changed at the after party." He brought her the dress, then left quietly as mother laid down next to daughter.

**Authors Note: Okay so I figured getting Rory drunk was the best way for her to act a little OOC. Also brings up Jess's mommy issues. Anyway I have an idea of where this is going next to review. And thank you for the people who have reviewed, I hope you liked this chapter as well. I will respond to reviews individually next time I come to a stop in my writing. Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. Anyway one review before I will publish another chapter. :)**


	18. The Hangover

"Mom?" Rory asked the next morning. Lorelei was still asleep next to her. Lorelei mumbled sleepily, which prompted Rory to pull her covers off of her.

"Ok I'm up." Lorelei claimed, sitting up and glaring at her daughter. Rory was already regretting waking her mother up as her head continued to pound.

"Headache." Rory mumbled, burying her head back in her pillow.

"I think it is called a hangover. Hold on and let me get some asprin." Lorelei came back a few moments later with the asprin and a bottle of sports drink. "No coffee till after that. Actually get ready, I'm hungry and Luke's is calling my name." Rory grumbled at how cheery her mother seemed to be, taking the offered medicine and drink. She sat up slowly, and debated going back to bed. "We can talk about last night after breakfast." Lorelei sing-songed before exiting the room.

An hour later found Rory showered and dressed, and regretting her lack of sunglasses. "Why is it so bright?" She asked her mother for the third time as they were entering Luke's. Luke came over then stopped short as he took in Rory's appearance. Overall she looked okay, besides her head which was currently buried deep in her arms.

"She ok?" He questioned Lorelei to which she only laughed.

"She had a good night." Lorelei answered, watching in satisfaction as Rory's head came up so she could glare, though the bright red to her cheeks did her no favors. "How's her boy toy doing this morning?"

"Jeez." Luke muttered. "He should be down soon." He shrugged, pouring them both coffees before going to put in their orders. One hangover special for Rory – he shuddered at the thought – and one pancake with extra whipcream and chocolate chips for Lorelei.

Luke was about to bring them their food when Jess came down the stairs. He immediately joined Rory's side, throwing his arm around her shoulders casually. He watched as Rory bite out a remark to him, before putting her head back down. Luke was amazed when Jess chuckled at this. He went over to them, placing their food in front of them, and Rory looked up at him like he was some sort of god.

"I'm never drinking again." She announced as she dug into her food. Lorelei smiled up at Luke, glad her form of parenting had worked out once again.

"Hun, I completely agree with the not drinking for a while, but how about we try it again when you turn twenty one?" Rory simply nodded, to concerned with her food to pay any attention to her mother.

Lorelei and Luke were once again flirting when Rory finally paid attention to Jess. "Sorry bout last night." She said quietly, keeping an eye on her mother.

"About the getting drunk, or the throwing yourself at me?" He asked, loud enough to make both parental units snap their heads to the side, then pretend like they weren't listening. Rory blushed, then cursed at herself. She had been blushing a lot lately.

"Umm yea those." She said, before turning her attention back to her coffee cup, which had somehow ended up empty.

"I'll get you a refill." He offered, already on his way to grab the coffee pot, Luke watched after him in confusion.

"So you threw yourself at Jess?" Her mother questioned with a laugh.

"Well not exactly." At her mother's raised eyebrows, "Maybe, kind of."

"Wow kid." Rory just nodded, watching Jess. She wanted to talk about his mother, and if her drinking had upset him, and what they were doing, and so many things he wouldn't want to talk about with anyone else around.

"Can we hang out later?" She asked as Jess came back over to fill up their coffee cups.

"Promise not to get to handsy?" He asked, hoping her answer would be no. He watched in satisfaction when she blushed once again.

"Me? Handsy?" She said in an innocent voice that almost made him believe her. She leaned up to kiss him, before leaving with her mother in tow.

"Did you see Luke's face? Oh god, all my worry about you coming home practically passed out was worth the look on his face." Lorelei was grinning ear to ear, and Rory looked on amused.

"Glad to see all your love to the child you gave life to." She added a little pout for extra.

"But Luke keeps my life going! He gave me two extra cups of coffee today he was so concerned about you!" She laughed, throwing her arm over Rory's. They were now walking up the driveway. "I'll get the coffee you get the snacks. Its talk time!" She exclaimed in her best TV game show host voice.

"So he planned this picnic out by the lake where we first kissed. And he brought all my favorite! It was so much better than some fancy restaurant where we wouldn't have liked any of the food!" Rory was telling her mother dreamily. "He even offered to give me his coat in case I was getting chilly! And he brought Luke's coffee in a thermos!" Lorelei was watching as Rory's face lit up talking about it.

"Then we got to prom and he even posed for pictures! And he asked me to dance! He was nice to Paris and Jamie, and nicely avoided Madeline and Louise flirting. He even got along with Tristan."

"Tristan? Like Mary and Tristan, sitting in a tree?" She asked.

"Yea?" Rory replied confused. "Tristan was still being Tristan but he wasn't flirting and him and Jess got along and it was kind of surreal." She explained.

"Anyway Jess danced with me for most of the night, and he got me punch when we sat down and he even talked with everyone." Rory continued with her story. "Towards the end Tristan invited us to a party. Jamie and Paris were going. I think it was at Madeline's or Louise's house though I'm not quite sure. Anyway we followed Tristan there. The girls made me change so I wouldn't ruin my dress, which they all loved by the way." Even Lorelei was surprised Rory was able to still be breathing. "Then we danced some more and I drank some more. We went to get my dress, I 'threw myself' at Jess, he pushed me away. I may have thrown up, then he took me home. I think Tristan helped us out to the car." She finished. Lorelei just nodded, trying to take all this into her head. Jess not only wasn't drinking so he could watch out for her daughter, but he stopped Rory from doing something that he probably wanted.

"Wow." Lorelei stated. Looking all the sudden at how much her daughter had grown up in the last year. And she hated to admit it but maybe the resident James Dean look-a-like had grown up some too.

**Authors Note: Okay so I'll admit I didn't proofread this one as much as I normally would but I'm a little short on time and wanted to get this one published. Anyway I hope everyone is having a great day and likes this story still. Review and I'll update asap! :)**


End file.
